Coill Bendacht: Forest Blessing
by Baelparagon
Summary: An alternate version of how the Paintball Deerhunter could go. Perhaps Cody could of outran the bear in the forest, perhaps he could have avoided the mauling. And perhaps there was something more beautiful and dangerous in those woods than the bear. Rated T for future violence and adult themes. Reality mixed with bits of magic and fantasy.


_**Hey there TD fans, it's been awhile since I've written a TD Fanfic, but after watching the new episodes I've gotten back in the writing spirit. This story is a what if that is very common in TD, but I hope you find it interesting and I'd love to hear your feedback on it. Rated T for future violence and suspense. Also the second section of this chapter is my attempt at seeing through the eyes of an animal, so forgive me if it a little confusing. adult themes/supernatural. Italics= thoughts "dialogue" Bold= emphasis or loud noises.**_

* * *

Cody panted as he ran through the woods, his heart feeling like it was going to punch its way out of his chest. Jumping down a small hillock he felt his (newly created) survival instincts telling him to dodge to the left behind in nearby pine tree. As he did he felt the wind near his neck torn behind him, a large brown paw smashing into the tree leaving 4 gouge marks on it. Cody doubled his efforts as the weakened tree fell onto his pursuer, giving him time to run somewhat out of sight. Despite the pan in his chest and the gashes on his arms and legs Cody didn't slow down, he knew the tree wouldn't be there for long

If Cody had the time and ability to think about it he would have wondered how the day could have gone so bad so quickly. Granted things had hardly been easy for him since coming on the show, misfortune seemed to love him for some reason. From paddles to the kiwis, to peeing on national TV, to being blown up by the garbage bomb. Yet despite all that he had persevered and things had begun to look up. He had his good moments like in the dodge ball match and when he saved Trent and Lindsay. He even managed to break Beth out of Heathers control.

Then of course the bear had to show up.

"**ROOOOOOOAAAWR!" **Taking a peak behind him Cody saw the bear had found him again, and was quickly catching up to him. _Good God its teeth are so huge! But if I can just get a little-_ SLAM.

In his effort to get away he had failed to watch where he was going, and slammed face first into a tree. He fell backwards and moaned as blood rushed down his nose. Groggily he reached up and felt his face, his nose bent in a way not natural. Definitely broken.

This thought, and the pain were swiftly pushed out by fear when he heard a growl emanating close by. Wearily is eyes opened to watch as the bear moved closer, teeth bared as it slowly approached him. Cody struggled to get up, but fell back against the tree and hissed as his ankle erupted in pain. As the bear roared and leapt forward, he closed his eyes and passed out, his mind trying to defend him from his doom.

But death would not claim him so easily. No sooner had he passed out then a strange thing happened. The bear, which had been coming in all its rage and hunger, simply stopped. Though it saw the prey was ripe for the taking something held it back.

As an animal the bear lacked certain higher mental capacities open to quote on quote "more evolved" creatures, but in its place it had instincts honed to a knifes edge. If, that is to say it could comprehend what a knife was. And as it was the bear's instincts were screaming at it to run.

The beast looked around the glen that it had chased the young one into, eyes scanning the trees and plants. While everything looked normal something was off. The tree branches, usually swaying with even the slightest of gusts were still, as were the leaves and even the grass. Nature so normally vibrant and moving just seemed…lifeless. And with the movement had gone the sound as well. Be it the buzzing of the bees or the incessant mocking of the squirrels, all was silent. Until the voice spoke out.

"Hello there Mr. Bear. I welcome your presence here."

The bear shifted around for the voice but saw nothing. It smelled the air to try and pinpoint it, but all he could smell was the wet grass, blood and **something else**.

"Do not be alarmed, I am friendly to all in nature, so long as they treat me the same." With steps so soft they would be unheard if not for the bears hearing a figure appeared behind the tree where they prey had fallen. It moved over to the male and crouched down near it, a hand reaching out and brushing some leaves and hair from its face. The bear saw it was another young one, though this one was female. It was also pale, unusually so from its pale skin and eyes to its almost white hair.

The bear felt itself relax for a second at the sight of the girl. If prey was so eager to step into its maw, who was it to complain? The bear moved closer, its shoulders hunching in anticipation to react to the prey. If it ran, it would be over quick. If it fought, quicker.

What halted it however was not the girl's reaction, but rather the lack of it. Animals could sense emotion, could smell fear or surprise. But this one gave off no fear; no caution only a pervading sense of calm. It was almost like she was ignoring the bear, which angered it. The bear lumbered up and roared at the girl, standing and raising its arms up to its most intimidating.

The girl merely looked at him, pale blue eyes peering into the bears obsidian ones. "Now that is quite enough of that Mr. Bear, I believe you have caused enough harm today. Now please calm down before I get **upset**."

Immediately the bear fell down to its front paws, though it couldn't understand why. This female was even smaller than the unconscious male, yet it had listened to her, why had it done that?

Then something more pressing came into its mind. Normally it could not understand what these meals were able to say. It could understand tone sure, when one of them spoke angrily or defensively. But never the words themselves. Yet it had just understood this one clear as day.

The bear stepped away from the two feeling something emotionally it was not used to. Fear. This female was not right, was not natural. Unnatural in nature was unknown, unknown was dangerous. The girl stood up and took two steps towards the bear, the beast in kind taking two steps back. A gentle smile was on her face, though the bear was unable to comprehend it "While this visit has been pleasant enough I believe it is time for you to go. And leave this one be. He is not food; if you wish to eat there are raspberries over that way."

The girl pointed off in the distance, the bear's eyes following the direction. For a moment the bear stood conflicted, caught between its fear and its frustration for the meal being denied. It took a quick glance at the boy to weigh its options.

No sooner had it done so then a cold feeling forced its way into its mind. The bear shook its head trying to clear the feeling but to no avail. Finally having enough it ambled off, noting the feeling left it immediately. Last thing it saw before it lost sight of the two was the girl carrying the boy away, though how she could seemed impossible given her size.

The bear lived a number of years more in those woods and at most times focused on those things important to it, like food and mating. It lived a decent life, free of concern siring many children. But till its dying day it never went near that glen again, nor did it forget the pale girl.

* * *

"**Okay campers, the challenge is over, and the Killer Bass win! Screaming Gophers, get yourselves cleaned up and report to the fireplace tonight for voting." **Chris's voice spoke out over the speakers set up in the woods.

Trent and Gwen both groaned at this, the latter ripping off her deer ears and throwing them to the ground. "Well at least this stupid challenge is done with." Trent nodded in agreement , discarding his nose from his face. "Yeah but now we got to do another elimination ceremony. Who do you think it'll be?"

"If karma does exist it'll be Heather, but since neither of us were shot I have to guess it might be Cody."

As if speaking prophetically Chris's voice came over the air again, barely containing his glee. **"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Chef if you would please go find Cody and bring him back to the medical tent. You know, if he hasn't been eaten by that bear. Hu-Hahah."**

Gwen and Trent looked at eachother nervously at that, both concerned about their friend. "Do you think he's alright?" Trent asked remembering their experience with the bear during the survival challenge. Gwen gave a small grimace, but otherwise shifted her expression to a more neutral. "I'm sure he's fine, I mean Chris might have been playing it up for the drama you know. Come on, lets head back to camp." The two walked off tired but pleased in each others company.

* * *

Cody floated in unconsciousness barely aware that he existed at all, let alone that he had escaped death. The pain in his body was still there but it was the furthest thing from his mind. He had wondered once what death would be like, and from what he could tell it was gentle. Perhaps a bit cold but gentle none the less with one side of him feeling soft, quite comfortable even. A low tune hummed in his head, soft and shifting like leaves on the wind.

Then he heard a creaking. No not the creaking of the bones or the pearly gates but of trees. How they knew they were trees was hard to say but he did. And it sounded **odd** to say the least. It wasn't the rustling of branches in the wind or bending, but a great groaning as if being forced. The sound was enough to begin pulling him from hiss slumber, his eyes bleary and tired.

What he saw was silver, silver in different shades and hues. Silver moonlight shone from above bathing the forest in an eery glow. The trees almost seemed to sparkle and shift like coins flowing in a pile. Though other colors were present they were subdued for now, repressed. Something large flew overhead momentarily darkening his vision before returning the pale light. And then there was the girl, her hair blowing gently with the quality of snow in the wind. This was in brief comparison with her pale skin and semi dark lips. Perhaps most noticeable though was the eyes, a greyish blue that seemed to pierce into his own. She was kneeling over him applying some kind of wrap to his raised arm

"Wh-Where….what…who are…?" The girl reached forward and shushed him, a gentle smile on her face. "Shush, and hush lest you aggravate your wounds. You are safe, and I am tending to you. As to myself, you may call me Dawn. Now sleep and rest. We shall speak soon."

Dawn reached forward and brushed her hand across his brow, and at once Cody felt his weariness retake him, though he did not wish to sleep. Darkness seemed to close around him, though whether it was his eyes or the forest he couldn't say.

"Fear not, the forest has you." Darkness closed in swallowing everything.

* * *

**First chapter is done, not sure how long this story wil be but I hope it'll last at least a little while. Cya next time space cowboys.**


End file.
